A New Day
by Kanianreborn
Summary: This is my first story. Follow A teen through the changing of the guard and how he survived,Please R&R. CH.4 is up. Enjoy
1. prologue

-1A New Day

Before the, well we aren't sure what to call it now, was it an outbreak? An attack? A Divine judgment? I don't know. But what I do know is that before They came I lived maybe 15 miles from a normal (if not a little hectic at times) town know as Southport. It was a nice place it had a Wal-mart some family owned businesses a hospital and other things that some would associate with a middle sized town. However, this isn't about Southport, well a part is but that's later. This is about me who at the time was a 17 year old named Justin who somehow managed to survive in this Hell on earth.

Before it happened I had a pretty good life I was a duel-enrolled student at the local college getting ready to start my life, I had a few friends. I played video games, ate junky food, like most teenagers. I had been thinking of joining the marines in a few years after I did college, you know thinking back, me getting in shape for the marines probably helped save my ass a few times. Maybe a few weeks before hand I had happened to picked up The Zombie Survival Guide for me and my buddies to read for laughs, Man I really do miss those guys. I wonder if they got though it over in Africa like I did or if they are part of the army I am now fighting. Anyway, back to the point. This is about how me and the people I came by survived, died and rose again.

There had been a strange attack on a family some days before hand; I should have seen what it really was it wasn't covered up much if any at all. Riots happening in major cities. People disappearing. Heh with all the movies people should have been suspicious but you know how it was. I mean how could the dead rise? Come on that defies all the laws of nature. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them. Zombies' man… they really creep me out.


	2. The Morning

-1A New Day Ch.1

Bzzzt bzzzt!

Click.

Waking up to that damned thing sure is fun.

"Damn it! Not again!" I yell getting out of bed as I notice a red LCD 9:00 AM on my clock.

"Now I missed my chance to get outa this house for today". You see I don't own my own car yet and I have to rely on my mom for transportation. Today my mom had a hair appointment in nearby Wilmington and I was planning to hang out at the mall, maybe getting some new hardware for my 360. Putting on some camo cargo pants and a shirt I walked down stairs. Walking into the kitchen I found my moms keys hanging on the key rack. Surprised I called out my mom's name. Hearing nothing I check out the garage. There sitting in a chilly garage was my moms Altima. Getting worried I really started yelling my mom's name " MOM!" while walking around the house. As I neared the back door I heard a crash. I slowly kept toward the door and opened it. "reoww!!!" "Ahhh! damn cat!" Me holding my hand after being scratched by my flea ridden feline must have been a funny site as my neighbors 6 year son was laughing at me. After biting me the cat ran into the living room acting like a complete idiot. After trying to calming him down I noticed a post it on the TV. " Meg going to Wilmington to. Saving gas by going together. Love, Mom". Ah so that where they went. Turning I the TV and flipping through a special news bulletin came up. "Riots Still Out of Control" "Reporting from Raleigh, "as I stand here police are still trying to quell the unrul….". The riots yeh like I wanna here about those. Instead of being put to sleep by my states crack job news team I plugged in my 360 for some fragging fun. Halfway into a heated Army of Two game the phone rings. "y'ello This is Justin" "Hey man this is Mike guess what?" "You suddenly became less annoying? Heh heh" "…right. No me and Dave got picked to go to Africa for the Kilimanjaro Study." "No way man how did yall get picked?" " dunno man but me and Dave are gonna have some fun over there" "so are yall gonna go to Mombasa to?

"Yeh probably" "well when you leaving?" "Were leaving in about 20 minutes" "What are you already at the air port? " Yeh man we aint got no time to waste." "I guess dude but don't let nothing happen to you guys over there got it?" "Yeh dude I got it, oh gotta go see ya in a month" "ciao". Heh so those 2 guys got it huh? Well guess its time to get something to eat.

Trying to figure about what to eat is a pretty straight forward job for me. I either fix what I can or fix what I want. This particular day though I though I pizza would be in order as I hadn't had one in over 4 days. Before I could eat the thing I had to make it. Yeah it wasn't one of those precooked pizzas no it was the real deal. Before I started to put it together I heated the oven to 275 degrees. After making the dough, pilling on the toppings, puttin it in the oven, and setting the timer at 50 minutes I went back to my 360. Again as I was in a fragfested battle there was a disturbance at my living room's window. Walking over to see just what in the hell made that squishy spank sound I heard a strange noise, sounding almost like a moan coming from outside. As a opened the blind a bloody looking 8 year old kid came smashing through the window pane! While I wasn't close enough to the window at the time to be hit I stepped back in surprise, it was the neighbors kid was just outside played a couple of hours ago, but something was wrong half his face was missing and the half that was left was snarling at me like a rabid dog. His eyes were glassed over, completely void of the unlimited energy they once had when I watched over him a week ago. Recovering from my shock I saw others like him roaming the street in the distance. Watching him get up after that suicidal lunge through my windows got my ass in gear. Fearing for my I started to back away, and while doing so the dead-ish boy rocketed toward me. The next thing that happened was a blur, literally. As the kid leapt at me my pain in the ass cat hissed and lunged at the boy. In a completely inevitable attack my cat gave me the precious few seconds I needed to get away. After that thing finished on my cat he head for me. Running from the boy I ended up in the kitchen. Remembering from the movies and all the other crap about going for the head I started to search for any thing I could use to defend my self. As I am opening the knives drawer the kitchen door exploded inwards with the mangled boy following in steed. With out the time for going through a drawer that may not even help even help any I felt my hands wander for something anything! Feeling a cool plastic handle I raised a Kitchen-aid pizza cutter and swung with all of my might. As the blade struck I felt it crush through the bone and scramble the brain tissue.

As I stood there with blood and brain stuff splattered on me and the kitchen floor, I grabbed the now broken pizza cutter and removed it from my now dead adversary. Still having a funny feeling I grabbed a cleaver and brought it down on the boys throat to assure myself of my kill. Standing over the body I reached over and switched off the oven. I mean come on I may be rattled but I ain't stupid. I might not be the only one still alive, and I don't wanna start any fires. Wiping myself off of any gore I grabbed a large knife and slowly guided my legs up the stairs of my house. Figuring staying that I will have a better chance living out there in the thick of it than in my house I grabbed my backpack and dumped my books and other items out of my pack. I decided to put in a few extra shirts, cargo pants (for the pocket space), a toothbrush and some items from my room that could be useful in surviving a disaster of this magnitude. With my pack partially packed I headed down stairs with a wooden medieval sword holding like a pick axe with the hand guards as the pick's head I ventured into the kitchen. Thinking about food I would need I poured a box of fruit snacks, frosted flavor but more importantly unscented bag of cereal, some bottles of water, and some more knives from the drawer. In my thoughts I tried to think of where I should go. Cant go to the mall as it most likely will be full of these "zombies", Wal-marts out to, and so is any other store. Through a process of elimination I figured Sunny Point, the military base 25 to 30 miles from me would be my best bet. Putting on a leather jacket I grabbed my moms keys, my backpack, and another filled with anti-biotics, Tylenol and other meds I headed out to the car. With the car loaded with the bare-minimum I raised the garage door as I cranked the car. Past my feeble wooden barrier is hell and in a about 5 seconds I going to have to face it." Come and get me you sons a bitches!"

This is a redo of The morning. Plz don't let my earlier short and disappointing story drive any of my potential readers away. And plz don't be shy Review this chapter and the prologue. I appreciate constructive criticism and advice.


	3. Going For a Drive

-1A New Day

Chapter 2: Going for a drive

"Come and get me you sons a bitches!" Yelling at the top of my lungs for no reasonable reason other to pump my self up for the tribulation ahead I rev the engine causing a few bangs on the Garage walls. Just as the door opens all the way and I speed out at around 10 MPH the back door of the garage breaks in and a torrent of at least 5 of what I call Zombies rush into the garage. Turning out onto the road I start accelerating. "Come on come on! Go car!" I yell to no one as I see the zombies meeting my 25 mph speed. Flooring it I lose the mini-swarm and I venture out of my little gated community. Thoughts raced through my head as I drove past people being eaten alive, saw countless houses on fire, and watching a mangled body sit itself up.

Bang! I turn my head at the speed of light to only see a man maybe 30 years old and covered in blood banging on my window. "Kid stop!" bang. "I said stop damn it!" Doing my best to ignore him my conscience tings. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I speed up. "In the rear view I see him pulled apart by the reanimated cadavers. Leaving him and a part of myself behind I continue to drive toward my destination, Sunny Point. Crossing over the bridge connecting the island I lived and the main land I noticed several cars in the middle of the road. Slowing down I started pushing them out of the way. Hearing moaning over the engine sounds I started speeding up the process. As I finished pushing the cars out of my way I pulled out a canister. Flicking a lighter from the cars cubby I lighted the rag that was protruding from the top of the can. Rolling down my window just enough I tossed the can with all of my might into the approaching hoard. 20 minutes ago while still in my house I had removed the spraying features from a couple of cans of Axe body spay, ripping some paper towels I rolled them up and put them where the spraying apparatus was. Looking back creating the makeshift grenade was a good idea seeing as I had no liquor. 10 seconds later the improvised incendiary grenade went boom. While the explosion was minimal the effect I desired was realized. While there was little shrapnel there was a fiery plume setting every zombie in reach on fire. Feeling accomplished I raced away from the fiery zombies onward toward my goal.

Having gone a few miles without incident I decide to switch on the radio. Scanning through FM I find a newscaster or something of the type reporting on what to do and where to go. This is where I got in, "Stay in your homes. Lock your doors and windows, and do not try to leave. Those who are not at their homes should head to the Southport hospital and await further information" it went on repeating it self after that. "Idiots, I'll need to steer clear of the city for a while." Disgusted at the peoples incompetence I switched to AM. Scanning the AM channels I find a conversation going on between 2 other survivors.

"Yeh she was attacked by those things why do you ask?" "Did she or anyone else with you get injured in the attack?" "Yeh, 2 other people besides her. Odd thing is the only injuries they sustained were bites from the crazies." "……………." "You there? Hello?" "I'm sorry my friend but they are going to die" "Tell us how to save them!" "I can't she and the other who were bit can't be saved" "Fine if you won't help we'll go to the hospital." "You go there and you will forfeit your lives. If you wish to do something for them shoot them shoot square between the eyes. Or else they will turn and kill you all." "You're sick!" "And you will die if you don't do it" "Then die we shall gggzzzztttt."

After that discussion I didn't feel much like listen to the radio no more but I need to find a place to rest, it's only been maybe be an hour now but it feels like a whole day. Scanning I heard a about a party of survivor holding out at the Worms and bait store about 10 miles away from my current position and what's more maybe 10 miles from Point. Switching off the radio as I drive into what used to be a more populated area to keep all my attention on my surroundings. With the Store in view I quickly look down at the clock to make sure I wasn't too late to be taking in. I looked up only to see a danger to myself. In the road from what seems out of nowhere a flaming battered car comes plowing toward me. Jerking the wheel to the left to avoid it I hit something in the road. I couldn't tell you what it is as it was happening to fast. Hitting it I flipped. Upon being flipped I forced myself to the back of the chair narrowly being missed by a piece of steel jutting out of the road. With me in it the car flips 2 times leaving it upside down with me unconscious sitting in the driver's seat with moans coming closer and closer.

Again please read and review. And again if you have any constructive criticism plz post them in a review. If you see anything wrong please let me know. And I may do some oneshots branching off of this story. I may also write a sister piece to this with Dave and Mike as the stars as a Cross Over. ITs up to you to figure out what the crossover will be though. Hint read and look at the phone call between Justin and Mike in the first chap.

* * *


	4. The Store

A New Day

Ch.3 The Store

Author notes: This Chapter will mainly be in the third person of the store mentioned in chap 2 going for a drive. This covers what happens at The Store during chap 2. View will return to Justin by the end so don't worry.

On the second story apartment balcony of the Worms and Bait store, which to the current inhabitants has become known as The Store, An older looking man and a young women in her late teens are looking out into space trying to forget the horrors they have witnessed to get here. A small explosion booms in the distance and the Man and the teenage girl turn there head toward the smoke where the explosion occurred. In a strong and old voice the man tries to comfort his daughter "It's far away Kate, it can't hurt us." The girl Kate looks up at her father with pain in her eyes.

Going inside they stop and see another of the survivors, a man in his 20's, cooped up in The Store huddled over a short-wave radio with a head set over his head. Walking up to the group of seven's reluctant leader, a man in his 30's, the Father asks what's going on, "Andy what'd Kyle doing with that thing?" "He's looking for any other survivors." Looking over at Kyle Andy asks if he's had any luck. With a sad shake of his head he says "no I haven't." "Well keep at it", turning towards the Father Andy asks "Have you seen anything out there Steve?" "No just those things, wait we did see a small explosion of flame in the distance" "hmmm well just keep a look out." "Alright but my daughter stay in here this time" "Ok but you don't need to be out there alone even if were safe for the moment they could some how get to us" turning over to a corner of the room he motions to a young man in his early 20's with a crew cut loading magazines and cleaning rifles, "Alex go with Steve and take a weapon." "Yes sir." Walking out to the balcony they look ready to fight in a moments notice.

The Leader, Andy, walks to a back room and looks at an older woman in bed with several bite marks on her. "How's she looking Betty?" He asks to a Young woman with a nurse's uniform on. "She is in pretty bad shape; I've never seen anything like these bites. If we don't get to a hospital soon she is going to die." Running into the back room Kyle shouts "Get away from her!" Turning away from the injured woman Andy calmly asks what's going on. "I just overheard a pretty freaky conversation between some other survivors. Some of the people in one of their party's were bitten to" "well can we help them in any way?" "No the other guy said those who were bitten are going to become like those things below us." "He told the other guy to shoot those bitten in the head before they turned." Looking concerned Andy asks, "Can you get in contact with this man?" "No. I can't get on his frequency." Taking a long deep breath and sigh Andy decides. "Go get a gun and when you get back to the radio transmit a message about this place telling others its safe on all the frequencies" Betty turns toward him and yells, "What! You're going to shoot her over crazy man's advice?!" "I have to, if it turns out to be true we'll all be in danger and I can't let that happen. And besides she's going to die soon anyway and this way she won't feel any pain." Kyle walks in with a poignant look on his face and a pistol in his hands. Handing the gun to Andy he goes back to the radio to send the message. As Andy puts the gun to the old woman's forehead her whole body suddenly becomes limp. Pulling the gun away from her head Andy feels a slimmer of joy with the fact he won't have to kill the woman in cold-blood. Betty backs away with a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. As Andy's finger starts moving away from the trigger the dead woman's eyes flash open and a deep animalistic growl comes from her. Stunned Andy backs away, not a moment to soon as the woman jumps up from the bed and charges Betty. Reacting with lightning speed Andy brings the gun and squeezes the trigger, blowing the old woman's head off. "Are you alright Betty?" "Yeh I'm fine she didn't get me" "alright then let's get this body out of here.

Out on the balcony Steve and Alex are looking through the sights of the rifles scope and binoculars looking for something other than the occasional zombie. Hearing the door open they spin in the direction ready to fight just in case. Holding a body wrapped in a bed sheet Andy and Kyle walk over to the side railing with Steve and Alex looking confused and tossed the body over. Hearing and smelling a fresh dead body those zombie who were moaning in the store under them broke out of the store and began chewing on the woman's corpse. "Alex" Andy says "shoot em in the head" "yes sir" bringing the rifle to bear the man lays his eyes down the sights. Feeling good about the shot he squeezes the trigger blowing away a zombies brain. Hearing the shot the other 3 swung their head toward the balcony and started to moan. With considerable speed Alex shot each of them in the head. Looking through the binoculars Steve notices a man maybe 27 years old fighting off some zombies a few hundred feet away. This man was wielding a machete and had a pistol in a holster on his hip. "Alex! Help that man hurry!" Steve yells while pointing toward the direction of the man. "The guns jammed! I can't!" He yells. Out in the distance the man is starting to feel overwhelmed and fatigued from hours of fighting and lets down his guard for one second. In this second a zombie got by his defenses and bit him on the shoulder. Knowing his fate the man quickly beheads the zombie and in one deft motion draws his pistol, puts it to his head and pulled the trigger. Steve sees this through the looking glasses and feels regret, regret for another life he couldn't save regret for the lives he could save but didn't. As the man was bitten Alex gets the gun unjammed and shoulders it, he looks through the scope as the man kills himself, felling rage he picks off the zombies surrounding the man's body eating it.

Lowering the rifle tears are visible dropping from Alex's eyes and the others as they realize what had just happened. Uncocking the rifle Alex goes inside. Following suite is Andy and Kyle with Steve staying out. Inside Betty, Kate and Kyle are munching on some chips they found in a box in a back room. Betty is asking Kyle about what all of the screaming about outside with Kate silently listening. Outside Steve is looking out for any other people coming their way. In the distance (farther away that the Machete man's corpse) He sees a silver car heading towards The Store. On a side road to the road the silver car is on an explosion occurs need another car killing its driver, the drivers dead body's foot leans against the accelerator causing it to speed toward the road. Steve seeing the flaming car reflexively yells "LOOK OUT!" Seemingly hearing him the driver turns sharply to the left. In the turn the car hit's a piece of debris causing it to flip. On the car's first flip it is impaled by a piece of steel jutting out from the road. As the car settles upside down he notices a teenager in the drivers seat still strapped in. Fearing the worst he prays for the kid to stay alive. Looking into the car through the binoculars he sees the strap break and the young fall onto the roof of the car, Getting up the Boy rubs his head and says something. As the Boy is waking himself up a small swarm of at least 15 zombies starts heading towards the crash. Running inside and grabbing a gun he yells "Anyone who can shoot grab a gun we got a live one a few hundred feet away!" Reacting quickly Alex and Andy get up from a game of arm wrestling and each grab a rifle, Alex a M-16, with a scope and Andy a hunting rifle with a scope. Running out onto the balcony they shoulder their weapons and prepare to aid the young who is now struggling to free his self of the car.

"Ugh" I groan as a wake up. The feel of pain is all over even in places I didn't even know could hurt. SNAP! The seatbelt holding me up snaps causing me to fall. "AHH shit!" I yell as I rub my head. Giving myself a once-over my concerns of having any broke bones or fatal injures are temporarily dismissed as I could still move my arms and legs with out much pain. Hearing moaning I quickly look around, see no immediate threats I reach in to the back for my backpack and medicine bag. Finding them I push them out of the car. " If didn't need this shit…….." I murmur as I push the bags out. Going into the back one last time I get my wooden sword. Getting out of the car is being a pain and what's more the moaning is getting louder. Finally I make it out of the now totaled car. Putting the medicine bag in the backpack I put it on and pick up the wooden sword. Turning I see at least 13 zombies running straight for me. As I say what I believe to be my last prayer I wield the wooden sword in the same manner I had at my house. Standing there in a fighting stance I raise the wooden sword for the first swing.

This was the third chappy. Again please read and review. And concerning the crossover the first one that correctly guesses what it will be in their review( beside those I have already told) will be put in either this or the crossover story.


	5. Triathlon

A New Day

Ch.4 Triathlon (Running, Running, and Making dead things deader)

Standing in the middle of the road and holding a wooden sword in attack position, a mini swarm of zombies racing toward me and the scent of decay in the air, I ready myself. One of the zombies gets to me faster than the others. Backing up as the mangled woman lunges at me I swing my wooden sword as a pick axe. Making contact with the head the hand guard is imbedded into its skull, feeling my weapon crack and the woman's body fall limp I try to tug the weapon out of the head. As I am doing this another one of the zombies from the mini swarm, which had gotten to me by now, lunges at me.

Trying to jump back from the rotten teeth my life flashes before my eyes. Just as the thing's teeth bites into my flash I hear an explosion, blam, and see the head explode. Quickly taking my chance I turn and race toward the store. Out of the corner of my eye a see a glint of light off of a black pistol laying beside a body, which had a self inflicted gunshot to the head. Shifting my weight I run toward the pistol. Bending over I scoop up the gun and spin toward the swarm chasing me. Blam!

Another shot, but not from me, and another head explosion. Realizing I have a decent marksman backing me up I raise the pistol in my hand, take aim for the nearest dead guy and squeeze the trigger, click, click, "Shit! It's empty!" Mentally kicking my self for my bad luck I throw the gun in anger. Blam! Blam! Two more shots, another two zombies dead nine left and more coming in from different places around me. Starting to run toward the store again I see a machete lying a few feet away. In the same fashion I grabbed the pistol I grab the machete. With a zombie to close to me I get around it and slash its spine, falling from lack of control over its legs and arms it snaps at me as I bring the sword down on its head.

Running at top speed I abandon the close quarters fight, passing debris from cars and random body parts I am getting closer and closer to my goal. More gunshots and the majority of the zombies chasing me are dead. Now less than a hundred feet from the store 3 zombies' jump out of a turned over car, I bring my sword to and imbed it in one of their heads. Tugging at it the machete comes loose and I start to raise it for another swing. Bringing it down the two zombies left jump on me bringing me down. Holding the machete in front of me I keep them just far away to not be able to bite, with my blade holding the zombies away at their neck it slices their necks from their own struggle to get to my neck. With undead blood dripping onto my jacket I feeling my muscles begin to give. Wondering why there haven't been anymore shots I begin to lose hope along with my strength. With one last burst of energy I push my arms forward causing the blade to push through the zombie's necks beheading them.

Rising up from off my back the still snapping heads roll off of me I look towards the store and see two figures holding rifles in my direction and one saying something and pointing. Turning around I yet again see zombies running towards me, hearing more shots I run toward the store which is now within 50 feet. As I get closer and closer I see the two guys that are on the balcony of the second floor clear away large objects from the staircase. As I get closer I see and hear a man is his early twenties yell "Get your ass moving!" Now no more than 10 feet away from the stair case I start to feel strange, I feel weak and tired, and I feel pain from my whole body, rounding the corner to the staircase I see the men who saved me many times in the last few minutes, A young looking army man and a somewhat older looking one. Getting on the last step with two or three zombies close by I hear them yelling at me but cant understand what they are saying, I start to lose control of my body, with my last second's of consciousness I can feel myself collapse, someone grabbing me as I fall backward, and a trio of shots. With that I black-out and abandon the waking world for a much needed reprieve.

………………………………...

(Third party narrator (Justin passed out))

"Hurry up kid!" Andy yells as the Boy starts looking faint. As he is reaching his hand out to him to help him up the Boy collapses. Jutting his arm forward at an alarming speed he grabs the Boy's leather jacket and pulls him away from the approaching trio of monsters. With Andy taking care of the kid Alex shoulders his M-16 and fires three quick shots, downing the trio of monsters.

"Help me get this guy inside!" Andy yells while dragging the Boy away from the staircase. Steve who was aiding in the moving of the staircase barricade drops a heavy piece of furniture he was holding and runs over to them and picks up the Boy's legs. As Andy and Steve are carrying in the kid Alex moves back the makeshift barricade blocking the monster's path to them. Inside Betty and Kyle get up and run towards the boy's carriers. "Is he alright?" Betty asks, " from the looks of him I'd say he pretty banged up, I haven't had a chance to look at his wounds so get the pistol and get it ready just in case" Andy says with a grimace.

"Kyle go help Alex with the defenses" Andy says, Kyle leaves to the outside with a crowbar in his hand. Carrying the Boy into a back room they see Kate in a corner crying and muttering to herself, "no no no no no no no no……." With a look of worry Steve helps Andy put the boy on the bed opposite of the one the old women was in. Outside the defenses are completely put together again and Alex and Kyle are heading inside. "I'm gonna go check on the kid Kyle you check lock the door, we can't take any chances." Alex says. Back in the back Betty has taken off the Boy's shirt and is feeling around his ribs, "he may have one or two broken ribs, but besides that and the bruising over his entire body he in good shape. He just needs some rest, no put the gun away and leave him be" Betty states.

In the main room of the apartment over The Store Alex and Kyle are opening the Boy's pack and examining its content, "This is a can of body spray right?" Kyle asks while holding up a black can, "Yeh that's what it is but with that rag sticking into it I would have to guess it's an improvised Molotov cocktail" Alex say's with some surprise in his voice. Walking into the room Andy sees food stuffs, some knives, a few cans of body spray, and some clothes. "So been looking through the Boy's stuff?" Andy asks, "Yeh he's got some stuff we can use when we run out of food and what look's like an improvised grenade" Alex says. "Alright, well let's keep our voices down the Boy needs his sleep, and here put this" Alex says while holding the Boy's machete,"with the rest of it"

Three hours later:

"Has there been any change with the Boy Betty?" Andy asks, "He's looking better, but he needs more rest, let's leave him alone for a while." Betty says, "what about that Kate girl that's sitting in there with him? Should we get her out the room to? She's been badly traumatized from what I've heard from her father" Andy says "she be fine, in fact she seems to have been a little more open, she's said hey to me and talked some, she hasn't said much of anything since she and her father got here. Ever since the Boy got here she's been better." Betty says.

Walking out of the hallway they see Kyle and Alex sharing the radio headset, "Yes sir I understand, Yes sir I'll let him know, No sir" Alex says while slowly shaking his head, "I couldn't. Thank you sir." "Kyle who's Alex talking to?" Andy asks, "The current commander of Sunny Point, He's informed them of the headshot and the bite info and our condition, which by the way is better than most people still alive." Kyle says. "Andy" Alex say while getting up, "My commanding officer has informed me of rescue parties out and about, He has issued an order for one to come and get us by Humvee, and in more tragic news these things have gotten inside the power plant and they have lost all communication, we should assume that it may blow."

"Hmm this isn't good if that plant blows the radiation could destroy what's left of us, how long till that rescue team gets here Alex?" Andy asks, "Maybe an hour or two depends on if they come into heavy combat" Alex comments. Back in the back room, "ugghhhhh" the Boy groans as he is waking up…………..

………………………………...

Please review people I need constructive criticism! If you see any mistakes let me know.

Also I may be starting on the crossover soon, so if you wanna guess do it now.

What the crossover of is will not become clear until sometime into the second story, which has been titled: An Ark of Their Own. No one can take it from me so don't you use it please.


	6. Survivors?

-1A New Day

Chapter 5: Survivors? Maybe, maybe not

"Ugghhhhh" I moan as I am waking up, as I open my eyes and look around I see I am in a small room with a girl in her late teens sleeping in a chair. Getting up off an old bed, I look down and see bandages wrapped around my chest. Touching it, I groan in pain waking the girl up. Seeing me the girl makes a small sound and runs out of the room into a hallway, leaving me to wonder what was going on.

Looking around I see my jacket and put it on, Walking into the hallway I see a man that looks to be in his 30's walking towards me. "How are you feeling young man?" The man asks me, "I'm doing fine, where's my stuff" I ask with a hint of suspicion, I mean you can't be too careful. "It's In there" He points at a room at the end of the hallway, "I'm Andy, and you are?"

"The names Justin" I say while walking past the man named Andy into the room. Walking into the room, I see two men in their 20's talking to each other, Hearing my footstep one of the men who has an army style crew cut looks over at me, "Where's my stuff at?" I say with distrust, "Easy Kid its over there in the corner all nice and neat, I even cleaned your machete for you" Crew cut says to me, walking over to the corner of the room the other man says to me, "Might as well chill out, a military rescue party is coming for us Kid" "My names not kid, Its Justin." I say while looking through my pack, not finding my body spray grenades I start looking around for them, "Looking for these 'Kid'?" Crew cut says while holding up my improvised grenades, "Yes I am so give em back." I say with aggravation, "fine chill Kid here yah go" He says while tossing me the cans.

"Alex here was impressed with your improvisation abilities Justin," the other man says while pointing to crew cut, "By the way my names Kyle pleased to meet yah." "Like wise, when's the rescue gonna get here?" I ask, "In a few hours, depends on if they get into combat with these monsters" Alex says,

"They aren't monsters, they Zombies, or zeds, or G's or Zack, what ever the hell you wanna call em, they are undead killing machines." I say matter of fact like, "Zombies, Ha like some of that Romero shit?" Alex asks, "Yes that's exactly it." I say while picking up my bag and looking for another shirt. "Well then that would explain a few things," Kyle says while chuckling lightly.

Finding a shirt I take off my jacket and put it on, "Wait a minute where's the machete I had?" I ask, "It's in the main room come on Kid" Alex says while he and Kyle get up and head out into the hallway.

I follow them into a larger room with a radio and a neat pile of weapons, A M-16, a pistol, two rifles, my machete, some knifes and ammo. Walking over to it, I pick up the machete I had gotten from the dead man's body on the road. Putting the machete through my belt, I see the older looking man that aided me in my run.

"Thank you for your help sir the names Justin." I say while sticking my hand out, "Good to see your up and about, my names Steve and that little lady over there" he points to he girl I saw when I woke up "Is my daughter Kate" saying that he takes my hand and shakes it.

((About an hour later))

After making the introductions and meeting Betty, a young nurse, I sit in a recliner and start to tell of how I got to The Store. About the time I start talking about radio broadcast Betty gets up and says "I'm not feeling so good I'm gonna go lay down" and gets up and goes into one of the bed rooms and lays down.

As the young nurse lies down on an old bed, she appears to just pass out, A few minutes pass and her chest stops moving up and down. With the group of survivors preoccupied, this will go unnoticed. The air in the room seems to change as a low growl comes from the nurse's prone unmoving form, her eyes flash open as she hears meat conversing in another room. The nurse slowly gets up, emits a low almost barely audible sound, and starts slowly walking to the hallway door.

_**This will be my last writing unless I get at least 5 reviews on this or my other chapters which will make a total of 11 from the 6 I have now. As many do not care to tell me their thoughts that makes it seem like no one is reading this. So to those who just read and leave, please just take a moment of your time and at least tell me what you think cause if not I will no longer write in this story.**_


End file.
